


Good for You

by justdk



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Erik & Nicky fluff fest reunion in Germany!! (Also featuring Andrew/Neil and Aaron/Katelyn)





	Good for You

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Prompt 1: Nicky/Erik. The prompt was for Nicky, Andrew, Aaron, Neil, and Katelyn to go to Germany to visit Erik. During the trip Aaron & Andrew get a look at how happy Nicky is when he’s with Erik.

Erik waits in the arrivals area, awkwardly shuffling the cardboard sign and his phone. The direct flight from Atlanta has arrived and Nicky’s been firing off texts ever since, updating him every few minutes and sending hilarious selfies. Erik reads the newest message, grins, and tucks the phone into his pocket. He’s every bit as excited as Nicky, if a little nervous about seeing the twins again and meeting their significant others. They’ll all be staying in his apartment and if things go badly… Erik worries his lips and tries not to think about it. He promised Nicky he was okay with this – and he is – all he needs to do is relax and enjoy having Nicky for an entire week.

He scans the mass of people rounding the corner, craning his neck to see if he can spot Nicky’s dark wavy hair. Erik hears him before he sees him—Nicky’s voice, loud and excited and _American_. Erik considers flinging the sign on the ground and tackling Nicky but he wants to surprise him. His hands are shaking so hard he can barely hold the sign.

“Guys, do you see him yet? Oh, why am I asking y’all?! You’re all short as—ow! Andrew! If you cripple me Kevin will kill you…”

Erik sees Nicky first and it’s almost debilitating, the relief and want and need and love that he feels. He wants to fall to his knees or charge forward, rival impulses that keep him rooted to his spot in the crowd.

Then Nicky sees him and his irritated expression morphs into blindly bright joy.

“ERIK!!” Nicky yells, waving and rushing around the other passengers.

Erik laughs and smiles so hard he can feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He holds the sign up high so Nicky can read it: NICHOLAS ESTEBAN HEMMICK – FUTURE HUSBAND.

Nicky drops his bag and runs at him. Erik only has a moment to let go of the sign before Nicky is on him, leaping into his arms and kissing his face. Erik manages to get one arm braced under Nicky’s thighs and grabs at the back of Nicky’s hoodie, holding him close. There are tears sliding down Nicky’s cheeks, their salty taste mixing in Erik’s mouth. This feels too good to be true: his Nicky here, pressed against him, kissing him, fingers tugging at his hair.

It’s like no one else is there, just him and Nicky. He doesn’t see Andrew or Aaron, doesn’t see the host of passengers or their waiting friends and family. It’s just NickyNickyNickyNicky.

“Don’t let me go, don’t let me go,” Nicky says between kisses, his voice urgent and strangled. Erik’s heart stumbles and he tightens his grip on Nicky.

“I won’t,” Erik promises, brushing dozens of kisses over Nicky’s face. “I won’t let you go.”

There’s a muffled cough, followed by someone loudly clearing their throat, then the sound of someone being smacked and complaining about it. Erik knows this voice, too. He peers over Nicky’s shoulder and sees the scary twin, Andrew, glaring at an auburn haired boy. To his credit the boy does not look cowed. _Neil_ Erik remembers. _That must be Neil_.

Nicky notices that Erik’s attention has wandered and he pulls back enough so they can properly see each other.

“Hi,” Nicky whispers. His eyes are sparkling and his smile is so open and loving that Erik has to kiss him again.

“Hey,” Erik replies.

“Yes, hi, hello, we’re right here,” one of the twins mutters. It’s the surly one, Aaron. Erik would never tell Nicky but he gave the twins nicknames: Scary and Surly.

“Aaron,” the girl standing next to him hisses, “you’re being rude.”

“I’m not the one making out in public!”

The girl leans against him and tugs at his sleeve. “And whose fault is that?”

Nicky loosens his hold on Erik and Erik lets him down but they still keep their arms around each other as they face the rest of the group. Erik wants to throw Nicky over his shoulder and abscond with him but this an opportunity for him to spend time with Nicky’s family so, sadly, escape or eloping is not an option.

“Erik, you remember Andrew and Aaron,” Nicky says, gesturing towards the twins. Erik nods at them and the boys, surprisingly, nod back. They weren’t so civil the last time. “This is Neil, Andrew’s boyfriend, and Katelyn, Aaron’s girlfriend.”

Erik shakes hands with Neil and Katelyn. “Pleasure to meet you both,” he says. And he means it. He’s only heard good things about Katelyn and Neil, despite Neil being one of the most complicated and troublesome additions to Nicky’s team and family. In fact, Erik would have been happy to have heard less about Neil, particularly about how he was stunningly attractive and had amazing legs. Not that Nicky was wrong, Neil is a looker.

“It’s great to meet you,” Katelyn says, beaming up at him. “Thank you so much for having all of us! I’ve never been to Germany so I’m really excited to be here.”

“I’m glad you could come,” Erik replies. “Nicky said that you all might be interested in sightseeing this week so I made a list of some places to visit.” Nicky nods happily and Erik stoops to get his bag. “But first things first, let’s get you all settled in. I’m sure you’re tired from the flight.”

Katelyn agrees and barely stifles a yawn. The boys look tired, too. Nicky, however, looks like he won’t sleep all week. And the way he’s pressing up against Erik it’s clear that Nicky doesn’t intend for him to get any rest either.

—–

“I can’t believe I’m here,” Nicky sighs. He’s curled up against Erik, one arm wrapped around his waist, the other buried beneath the pillow they share. Erik can’t stop looking at him, adoring every little bit of Nicky Hemmick.

“I can,” Erik whispers. He brushes the dark hair off Nicky’s forehead and gives him a kiss. Nicky closes his eyes and makes a soft humming sound of contentment. “I’ve spent so many nights wishing you were here, wishing I could hold you like this.” Erik touches the side of Nicky’s face, traces his lips and chin, moves his fingers down Nicky’s throat to his bare chest.

Nicky shivers and burrows closer. “That tickles,” he giggles, face pressed into Erik’s chest. Erik kisses the top of his head and wraps his arm around Nicky’s back.

“I always forget how much Exy’s changed you,” he murmurs into Nicky’s ear. “You were so scrawny when we first met.”

“I was not!” Nicky protests. “You were just so… so… huge!”

“Pfft,” Erik snorts. “I was average.”

“Erik Klose there is not a single thing about you that is average.” Nicky gives him a look that makes Erik flush and tilt his head towards Nicky for another lingering kiss.

“Well, back to my earlier point,” Erik says, “you look hot, babe.”

“I should look hot,” Nicky complains, “I have to go to the gym all the damn time and then play Exy. I swear, if Neil and Kevin had their way we would all live at the court. But…” Nicky grabs Erik’s ass meaningfully, “it has done wonders for my stamina.”

Erik laughs. “This is true. Thank God for Exy.”

“Yeah,” Nicky grins, pushing Erik onto his back and moving on top of him, “thank God.”

—–

The week goes by faster than Erik wants it to. Some days all of them go on sightseeing adventures together, cramming into the VW bus that Erik borrowed from a coworker. Other days it’s just him and Nicky puttering around the apartment, going to the park, eating out, or shopping. Erik was pleased to learn that Aaron, Andrew, and Neil spoke German and were capable of going on excursions without him; not that he begrudged their company, but because it meant he and Nicky had more along time.

On Friday Erik takes them to one of his favorite clubs. It’s special for him and Nicky because it’s where they went on one of their first dates. Back then Nicky had been shy and nervous, wary of being with Erik in public. Nicky’s not at all like that now. He pulls Erik onto the dance floor and proceeds to show off how much the weekly partying at Eden’s has taught him. Erik’s surprised that Aaron and Katelyn join them, Aaron looking in his element just like Nicky. Neil and Andrew keep their table and sit close together, drinking and talking or simply staring at each other. It’s nice. Erik had not expected this week to be this easy, he had expected conflict and bad attitudes from the twins but they’ve been mostly pleasant.

Erik dances with Nicky for most of the night, stopping only so they can get water or drinks, or to makeout in the alley behind the club. They surprise Andrew and Neil on one of these breaks and Nicky nearly makes a scene because “Erik! Erik, did you see?! Andrew was kissing Neil and Neil was kissing him back!!!!”

“Nicky, you do realize that they’re a couple, right?” Erik asks once he’s gotten Nicky safely away from Andrew.

“I know! But they’re so _elusive_. Catching them kissing is like… like… I don’t even know. Like catching squid mating.”

“Right…”

Erik doesn’t say that Andrew and Neil are not half as sneaky – or quiet – as Nicky thinks they are, especially considering that they’ve been crashing on his couch. There have been more than a few nights when Erik really needed to go to the bathroom but had to stay in his room until Andrew and Neil finished up. Awkward.

On Saturday they all sleep late and nurse hangovers. Erik treats them to brunch at his favorite restaurant. Nicky holds his hand the entire time. They don’t talk about tomorrow.

—–

Erik wakes up before Nicky, though truthfully he hadn’t slept much. He wanted to be with Nicky for as long as possible so he stayed awake after Nicky had fallen asleep and watched him, storing up each moment for the days ahead. He doesn’t want to believe that Nicky’s departure has arrived, that tonight he’ll go to bed alone and tomorrow he’ll wake up without his soul mate at his side.

Despite not wanting to move, Erik’s bladder demands that he get up. He moves quietly, trying not to wake Nicky or the others before it’s time. As he nears the bathroom he hears soft voices coming from the kitchen area. He hears his name and he wanders closer, curious to know what’s being said.

Aaron and Andrew are sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and eating the coffee cake he made the other day. He’s surprised they’re awake, but even more surprised to hear what they’re saying.

“He’s good for Nicky,” Andrew says. “Like Katelyn’s good for you.”

“I never thought I’d hear you say that,” Aaron replies. “But you’re right. Nicky’s so…” he stalls and sips his coffee. “I don’t know. Happy, but more than that.”

“He’s at peace with Erik. Not edgy or worried.”

“Exactly. I think this is the first time I’ve seen him truly relaxed and at home.”

Andrew nods and eats the rest of Aaron’s cake.

Erik slinks back down the hall and uses the restroom before going back to Nicky. He keeps replaying the twins’ conversation. Clearly their joint counseling has paid off if they can talk to each other like that; Erik remembers how Nicky despaired of them ever getting along and being family. It’s also clear that Neil and Katelyn are good for them, just as he and Nicky are good for each other.

Erik slides back into bed. Nicky mumbles something and hugs Erik, his eyes closed in sleep. Erik kisses his forehead and snuggles closer. They still have time and one day, once Nicky has shepherded his cousins through college, they’ll have the rest of their lives together. He breathes in Nicky’s scent and whispers the words he’s given to Nicky every day, when they’re close and when they’re far apart, _“I love you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
